


Hush Hush

by Deaf_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Peter is totally gay, for everyone, nightsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: There is unspoken tension between you and Alex Summers, but Scott is your best friend and you don't want to ruin your relationship by hooking up with his brother. Alex Summers x Reader.





	Hush Hush

Being Scott’s best friend had it’s highs and lows. 

High: He was the nicest person you knew. 

Low: He shot lasers from his eyes, which made eye contact hard. 

High: He helped you with your homework sometimes and you helped him. 

Low: He had a very attractive brother that you were pretty sure was hitting on you. 

 

“Hey, Scott, can I try on your glasses?” Peter teased, sitting with you across from Scott and Jean. 

“Hey, Peter, can I try on your goggles?” Scott asked sarcastically. 

“Not cool. You know my goggles are off limits, man.” Peter said, offended that his friend would even suggest such a thing. 

“Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie tonight?” Jean asked, changing the subject pretty quickly. 

“A movie? With you guys? As much as I love you, I could do without the “We’re going to get more snacks” and then you disappear for ten minutes. Either you still can’t find the kitchen or you guys are getting some freak on.” You pointed out. 

“What? You guys are banging without us?” Peter motioned between himself and you. 

“Peter, I’m pretty sure I don’t want to participate in a four way with you. Maybe a two way with Jean.” You winked at her. 

“But what about us guys?” Peter gasped. 

“Well, you can entertain yourselves.” You poked him in the head. That took both Peter and Scott a minute to understand before staring at each other. Scott had a grossed out expression. 

“I feel offended that you wouldn’t want to have sex with me.” Peter put a hand to his chest. 

“Peter, it’s not you, it’s me.” Scott said, dramatically. You all laughed, getting an angry look from the “librarian”. It was really just a friend of the Professor’s that helped with the library. Someone you didn’t expect, though, came in. 

“I knew I’d find you in here.  .  . Scott.” Alex announced his presence. Everyone looked up. 

“I forgot you had a brother.” Peter whispered. 

“That’s because you flunked high school.” Scott whispered back. 

“That’s low, man.” Peter shook his head. 

“So, are you actually doing homework or just having fun at the expense of.  .  . him.” Alex waved dismissively towards the librarian. 

“We’re doing homework, right (Y/n)?” Scott looked up at you. 

“Of course. Look at all this work  _ we’ve  _ done.” You showed Alex the page of doodles covering the actual worksheet Professor X had given you during class. Alex snickered, looking at the doodle of Charles with a giant head. 

“Impressive.” He laughed, eyeing you specifically. You looked away, playing with your pencil. 

“So, what brings you here?” Peter asked, quickly. That was his specialty. 

“I was just checking up on my brother.” Alex had taken the seat on the other side of Scott, even if his eyes never left yours. Peter looked between you two, obviously seeing the tension. Jean knew, too, because she was reading both of your minds right now. The only one who was clueless was Scott. You were actually surprised Peter caught on. He was usually equally as clueless about everything. 

_ Get out of my head, Jean. _

_ I can’t believe you like Alex.  _

_ Everybody likes Alex. _

_ Yeah, but you  _ like  _ him. _

_ If you say anything I’ll murder you before you can read my mind. _

_ Are you going to tell Scott? _

_ That I murdered you? _

_ No, that you and Alex are practically eye fucking. _

_ Never. Or at least.  .  . it’s not like it’s mutual. Or that I’m more than a quick fuck. So, no. I’m not going to be saying or doing anything.  _

“Wow, Scott, I think your girlfriend and (Y/n) are having more eye sex than you’ve ever had.” Peter said, looking between you and Jean. 

“Shut up, Peter.” Jean and you said at the same time. 

“We were talking to each other.” You rolled your eyes. 

“And what were you talking about?” Alex asked in interest. More interest than any of the guys seemed to have in the telepathic conversation. 

“I’m pregnant.” You said seriously. Scott almost fell out of his chair. Peter’s mouth dropped. Alex looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. “I’m kidding, dumbasses!” You yelled. 

“Don’t scare us like that, (Y/n)!” Scott exclaimed. “God, your humor is dark.” He shook his head. That little distraction managed to switch them back to normal. 

“You guys were going to have a movie night?” Alex asked. 

“How’d you know?” Scott responded in awe. 

“I could practically hear you guys on the other side of the school.” He smirked. “Nice move with the snacks.” Alex nudged his younger brother. 

“Then you know Peter and I aren’t going to third and fourth wheel it this time.” You pointed out. 

“You could always go on a double date.” Jean suggested. 

_ What are you doing? _

_ If you’re not going to ask Alex out, then you should go out with Peter. _

_ No fucking way. _

_ He’s all over you. _

_ He’s all over everyone! _

_ Not seriously! _

_ Yes, seriously! He was literally flirting with your boyfriend earlier today. He was trying to hold his hand.  _

_ They’re best friends.  _

_ No, I’m his best friend. Peter wants to suck your boyfriends dick. _

_ Nou-uh.  _

“Oh, please. Peter would totally hop on Scott if you weren’t dating him.” You said out loud. Jean’s mouth dropped and everyone looked as confused as ever. 

“It’s called a brojob and it’s not gay.” Peter winked at Scott. 

“You have some really  _ interesting  _ friends.” Alex commented. 

“Fine, let’s just all watch a movie, but only if Scott and Jean stay off each other.” You pointed to the two of them. 

“We can do that.” Scott nodded, quickly.

“You sure? I mean, he has a hot bod, Jean.” Peter nodded his head, slowly. Sarcasm was just seeping from him. 

“Can I invite Kurt and Jubilee, too? I’m sure they’d have fun. I can even talk to Warren.” You offered. 

“That sounds great. I bet you’d like to talk to Warren.” Peter nudged your shoulder. 

“Sure, he’s blonde, nice body, badass, funny.” You listed, eyes casually glancing at Alex, then back at Peter. “And the wings are a major turn on, but he’s not my type.” You shook your head. 

_ Alex is your type. _

“If we have one more telepathic conversation about my love life, I will chop all your hair off.” You warned, catching Jean off guard. “Movie. Tonight. Rec room.  _ I’ll  _ bring the snacks.” You pointed at Scott and Jean. “See you guys, then.” 

“Bye, (Y/n).” Scott waved. 

“Bye, (Y/n).” Alex waved. You left the library, grabbing your bag. As soon as you were gone, Scott kicked Alex under the table. 

“Ow! What was that for?” He hissed. 

“Stop hitting on my friends.” Scott grumbled. 

“I’m Scott’s friend.” Peter pointed out. “Just saying.”

“Trust me, I know.” Alex winked at him. 

“You’re doing it again!” Scott groaned. “You’ve been flirting with Peter this whole time.” Jean and Peter stared at each other. It was almost painful. He was so ignorant to what was right in front of him. 

“Yeah. That’s totally what I was doing. Well, I’ll see you at the movie tonight.” Alex patted Scott’s shoulder before leaving the library, too. Jean bit her lip. 

 

You were in your room, turning the radio up as loud as you could in hopes of zoning out while you did homework. Some hard rock came on the radio and you bobbed your head a little as you sat at your desk, going over the literature assignment. The paper was due in a couple days, but you wanted to get it done now. 

“Nice music you got here. I listen to this, too, you know.” You looked up from your paper to see Alex in your doorway. You turned the music down. 

“Thanks. Helps me zone out to do work.” You told him. “You seriously coming to movie night?” You asked. 

“Yeah. Thought it would be fun. Besides, I don’t have anything else to do.” He shrugged, taking some steps into your room. “You know, I’ve never seen your room before.” 

“I’ve seen yours a couple of times.” You admitted. 

“Really?” Alex smiled. “When have you seen my room?” 

“In the summer when Scott and I would hang out, he’d have me go in your room to grab stuff. He figured you wouldn’t get mad if it was  _ me  _ instead of him.” You said. 

“Well, I guess he’s right. If I found you in my room, I wouldn’t have been upset. Just surprised. A happy surprise.” Alex smirked. “How long have you been friends with Scott again?”

“Since we were 13.” You had to think about it. “Yeah. Since we were 13. And I didn’t actually meet you until a couple years ago because.  .  . yeah.” You knew the war was a touchy subject. 

“Yeah.  .  .” Alex nodded, looking down. “I wish I met you sooner. You and Scott are really good friends.” 

“I really like Scott. He’s my best friend.”

“Do you.  .  . have you ever liked him more than a friend?” Alex asked, awkwardly. 

“Scott? No.” You laughed. “I don’t think I could ever see him as more than a friend. He’s like.  .  . a brother.” You explained. 

“I’ll see you tonight, (Y/n).” Alex nodded, walking away. You sighed, leaning back in your chair. It was weird. Yeah, you had a killer crush on him but that wasn’t your fault. You blamed Alex for it for what he did last year. 

 

You had been invited over to the Summer’s home for a cookout, seeing as you were Scott’s best friend. The night was going great, lots of laughs. His parents seemed to like you well enough and were happy you two were friends. Alex showed up late, but not fashionably late. He almost missed the whole thing, much to his mother’s disdain. He smiled at you and complimented how you looked, even though you were just wearing normal clothes. You offered to help clean the dishes and Mrs. Summers decided to take you up on it, pairing you with Alex. Since he came late, he had to do the dishes. 

“Nice job, hot shot.” You teased as you  washed and Alex dried. 

“I was busy with stuff.” Alex scoffed, as if he actually had  _ stuff  _ to do. 

“How have you been, lately? Scott says he misses you a lot when you’re gone.” You brought up. Alex laughed at that, looking down at the plates with a smile on his face. 

“I’ve been.  .  . ok. So, Scott misses me?” Alex asked. 

“Of course he does. He’s your brother.” You bumped your shoulder against his, getting some water on his arms. 

“Hey, watch it.” Alex recoiled when the water hit him. In response he picked up some bubbles and blew them in your face. You spat out the bubbles, glaring at him. 

“Ass.” You splashed him again, getting him more wet this time. 

“Dick.” Alex laughed, cupping a handful of water and dumping it over your head. You gasped, the water dripping down your shirt and back. 

“Alex!” You yelled, putting bubbles in your hands and sifting it through his hair. 

“Hey, stop that!” He laughed, grabbing your wrists, but didn’t expect you to blow the bubbles in his face. You laughed, trying to cover up your obvious amusement. Alex did it better, though. He placed a kiss on your lips, still holding your wrists. You were stunned as he pulled away, blinking rapidly. 

“(Y/n)-” Alex started, but was interrupted when Scott came into the kitchen. 

“What’s happening in here?” He asked. You pulled away from Alex and splashed him again. 

“Your brother was trying to start a water fight with me.” You accused, dropping the kiss like it never happened. 

“You started it.” Alex said, taking the bubbles from his head and putting them on yours. 

“The more mess you make, the more you’ll have to clean up. C’mon, (Y/n), I gotta show you some comic books I got.” Scott was practically bouncing on his feet. 

“I gotta see that!” You exclaimed, grabbing a towel to wipe yourself off and ran after Scott, like nothing had happened. But something did happen. And both you and Alex remembered it every time you saw each other. 

 

“Tonight we’ll be watching  _ Valley Girl _ .” You announced as you started getting the movie set up with treats on the tables. Jean, Scott and yourself sat on the couch. Alex was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the couch. Kurt and Jubilee shared a spot as she explained what the movie was about. Warren and Ororo had seats on the ground with Peter. As the movie started, everyone hushed up to listen. 

“So, vhis is a romantic comedy?” Kurt whispered as he watched the opening sequence. 

“Yeah. Not as cool as  _ Sixteen Candles,  _ but it’s still a good movie.” Jubilee whispered. 

“These movies are lame.” Warren rolled his eyes. 

“You only say that because they have the same hair as you.” Peter pointed out. 

“Says you.” Warren retaliated. Scott casually wrapped an arm around Jean as she leaned into his side. You had your arms crossed, realizing that third wheeling was inevitable. Alex leaned a little on your legs and you shifted quietly when you felt his hand on your calf. 

“We’re out of popcorn!” Peter announced, standing up. “Kurt, do you want to make some more with me?” He offered. 

“Yes.” Kurt said, excitedly, getting up from where he sat with Jubilee to follow Peter. 

“You’re pretty tonight.” Scott whispered to Jean, his hand on her thigh. She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. You thought you were going to gag. Warren looked you straight in the eyes, making a scissors with his fingers and flicked his tongue through it as he looked over at the lovebirds you shared a couch with. You rolled your eyes, but did the same gesture back to Warren. He laughed, leaning back on his wings to grab some chips. As the movie continued, you began to grow painfully aware of the lack of popcorn. 

“What’s taking them so long,” you muttered, standing up from your spot. 

“I’ll come with.” Alex volunteered, standing from the ground to walk out of the room with you. 

“I swear, if those two are goofing around.  .  . I want my damn food.” You grumbled, making Alex chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this, Sparky.” Alex teased. You pouted when he called you that, referring to your mutation. 

“Also, stop man-handling my leg in that movie. It’s like you _ want  _ Scott to see.” You whispered, loudly. Alex had a playful smirk on his lips. 

“What if I do want Scott to see?” You could feel his lips brush your ear as you walked, making you shiver.

“He’s my best friend.” You said. 

“Maybe he’ll be happy for us.” Alex suggested. 

“For us? For what? We.  .  .” You looked around the halls, hushing your voice to a whisper. “We kissed once and you flirt with me nonstop, even with Scott here.” You pointed out. 

“He’s too oblivious to even notice. We could always kiss again.  .  . in front of Scott.” Alex suggested. 

“I don’t even know if you like me or if you’re just bored.” You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. Before you could walk into the kitchen, Alex grabbed your arm to pull you back, sending you flush against his chest. 

“Trust me.  .  . I like you.” You felt his breath fan over your face and could practically feel his lips on your skin. 

“Let’s get popcorn first, then we can talk about this later.” You sighed, pulling away from Alex, which was a lot harder than you though. His body was comfortingly warm and you knew above else he was amazingly attractive. You walked into the kitchen, but almost fell over from what you saw. 

Peter had Kurt backed up against the fridge, kissing him with so much feeling and obvious issues slowing himself down. Kurt’s tail was wrapped around Peter’s thigh as they ground into each other, light, breathy moans escaping their lips. Kurt was running his fingers through Peter’s silver hair, tugging on a few strands. 

“Ahem.” You coughed, loudly, catching both of them off guard. Peter looked over at you, a little smirk on his face. You couldn’t really tell, but you were certain Kurt was blushing brightly. 

“I-uh, he and I-” Kurt trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself. 

“.  .  . were just having a little fun.” Peter finished the sentence. 

“Popcorn. All I wanted was popcorn and you pull a Scott!!” You exclaimed in agony. 

“Ve have popcorn!” Kurt exclaimed, pointing to the bowls they had laid out. You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose. 

“Oh, my lord.  .  .” You shook your head. 

“Hey could you.  .  .” Peter trailed off, looking a bit strained, 

“Keep this between us?” 

“Yeah.  .  .” He muttered, embarrassed. 

“Of course, Peter. My lips are sealed.” You promised. Peter, then, looked at Alex. Alex smirked, making a motion over his lips. 

“I won’t say anything.” Alex promised, leaning a bit. You practically jumped out of your skin when you felt him pinch your rear. Peter obviously caught on, a little smirk on his lips. 

“We’ll take the popcorn and you guys can grab more soda.” He said, grabbing the bowls and rushing out with Kurt, whose tail was still wrapped around his thigh. As soon as they were gone, you turned towards Alex, punching his chest. 

“What was that for?!” You whisper yelled, cheeks pink. 

“They wouldn’t tell anyone.” Alex said, mischievously. He kissed your cheek, his lips lingering for a second before pulling back just enough to kiss your lips this time. Your body practically melted, leaning into the kiss you had tried so hard to avoid. Alex placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. Your chest was pressed against his as Alex’s lips trailed down to your neck. You sighed in content, threading your fingers through his longer hair. He groaned against your neck, tongue leaving a slick trail along your jugular. Your hands rested on his shoulders, shuddering. 

“Alex, not now.  .  .” You breathed, unsteadily. He let go of your neck and looked at your eyes. 

“Why not?” He looked impatient, like he wanted to take you right here, right now. Except you wanted to finish the movie right now and you were pretty sure fucking right here wouldn’t be comfortable. 

“They’ll get suspicious if we take too long.” You told him. Alex sighed, shoulders sagging. He placed a quick kiss to your lips before grabbing a box of soda and walking out of the kitchen. You grabbed your box and followed, returning to the movie as if nothing had happened. 

“Nice hickey.” Warren practically announced once you had sat down on the couch again. Everyone looked at you and your fingers traced the area that you could still feel Alex’s lips hot against your skin. Your mouth became dry, not sure what to say. You thought you were a lot more subtle than this. Scott looked between you and Alex, seeing the obvious bruise on your neck. 

“Well, finally. Maybe now you’ll stop eye fucking whenever you see each other.” Scott sighed, leaning back into the couch with his arm wrapped around Jean. You looked at Scott, then Alex, then Scott again. 

“You.  .  . you knew?” You asked, flabbergasted. 

“Hard not to. You two make it soooo obvious. I don’t really care if you guys are dating. But if Alex tries anything funny, I’ll take off my glasses.” Scott warned, which made Alex laugh. 

“Scott, I don’t think your eyes could handle my havoc.” He said. You rolled your eyes, leaning far back into the couch. 

“So, you’re not mad? I was worried you’d be upset because.  .  . well, he’s your brother.” You said, not paying attention to the movie anymore. 

“Yeah, I know. As long as neither of you are stupid, then have at it.” Scott shrugged. This was going over surprisingly well. 

“Well, in that case.” Alex got up from the floor and kissed you, right in front of everyone. 

“Ex, I said I was ok with it, not that you could make out in front of me!” Scott yelled. Jean slapped him in the chest. 

“Don’t be hypocritical.” She hissed, knowing you and just about everyone else had seen them do a lot more. 

“C’mon, let me kiss my girl, Scott.” Alex made you move over so he could fit on the couch. 

“Why do the Summers always get the hot ones?” Ororo whispered to Warren. 

“Beats me.” He shrugged. The movie continued and everyone went back to that being the most interesting thing in the room. You felt Alex’s arm wrap around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. 

“Dinner, tomorrow night.” Alex whispered at the dance scene. 

“Breakfast, tomorrow morning.” You said in response. 

“I’m not much of a morning person.” You could feel Alex’s nose in the crook of your neck. 

“Neither am I, but I like breakfast food.” You whispered. 

“It’s on, then.” Alex smiled. 

“Yes, please keep your pants on while we watch the movie.” Peter called from his spot right by you two. “I mean, Alex could take his off, but-”

“You were literally just making out with Kurt.” You exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Peter now. 

“Blue is a turn on for me.” 


End file.
